Light
by Sparkheart
Summary: Who is Whitesnow, the deputy of RiverClan? And what is his newfound connection to Fate and Destiny?What is Love, the heartspinning goddess playing at with his newest apprentice, Moonpaw, doing in the forest? Currently On Hold
1. Prologue: I

**THE START OF A NEW STORY!**

**Man, i just love doing that.**

**This book has a slight crossover with Destiny and Fate, as well as a few other cats such as the gods and goddesses. Four or five new ones will also be added to the intertwining plots, and the first one is in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The moon was high in the sky by now, and the tired and sore RiverClan warriors were just making their way back from their battle with ShadowClan on the northern border. A large, snowy white tom, fur turning a strange gray-silver with age, supported a lean, wiry black-and-gray tom on his wounded shoulder, while another cat dragged the body of a reddish brown tom.

There were four of them in all, and all were the proudest of RiverClan and the pride of their families. Together they had created a band that had stayed together for seasons and never wavered from their trust in one another.

One was the lean black-and-gray tom, with strange yellow eyes and a sharp temper. He was the fastest in the group, easily outrunning even the fastest WindClan camp, much to their disgust. His name was Shadowstripe, and he was only a season younger then the white tom, though his body remained young, fit, and flexible.

The second was a small brown-and-white tabby she-cat, with bright green eyes and quiet steps. As a former rogue, she was a little unpredictable, but was an expert in defensive fighting. She was also Shadowstripes' mate, though her days of being in the nursery were long over. Her name was Emerald, and she was a season younger then Shadowstripe.

Third was the she-cat who pulled the big reddish-brown tom through the forest. She was the complete opposite of Emerald, with violent brown-red eyes and a solid black pelt with loud steps and broad shoulders. She made her emotions output and it was very easy to tell when she was angry. Her name was Featherpelt after her sleek and elegant black pelt.

And finally was the big white tom, despite his wounds and weakness, he carried himself with pride, and his blue eyes were afire with the blaze of leadership. Anyone could tell from the way he held himself a little bit in front of the other cats when he was addressed that he was their leader. He wasn't as fast as Shadowstripe or as defensive as Emerald or as powerful as Featherpelt. But he was a mixture; light on his feet, quick to dodge and to attack, as well as a few other perks. Though he was not deputy or leader of RiverClan, but he held as much respect as both positions. His name was Whitesnow.

The battle that night had been bloody; they had gone out under the command of their deputy, Crabclaw, and had met up with a ShadowClan ambush. Crabclaw was slain almost at once from the surprise, but Emeralds' sharp reflexes and senses managed to save the rest of the group.

* * *

"_Shadowstripe, look to your left!" Whitesnow managed to shout over his shoulder as he attacked another ShadowClan warrior and gave him a vicious bite to the ear, shredding it and sending the warrior back to his camp yowling. Shadowstripe dodged the other cat with his unusual speed and landed four blows before the warrior decided to run off._

_It seemed like all of ShadowClan was there to take them out, including the highly skilled deputy, Swallowfeather. She and Emerald were fighting at the moment, as always Emerald was light on her feet and dodged each blow like she was dodging a snail racing towards her. But Swallowfeather was quick too, and a few times she almost landed a crippling blow to Emeralds' head or neck. _

"_Featherpelt, to the right!" snarled Shadowstripe now, calling his friend to the aid of his mate, while he took on two warriors at once. With a snarl he turned his attention back to them and rushed towards one, letting him land a direct blow to his shoulder, without flinching and embracing the pain, while he lunged upwards and grabbed his lower jaw with his teeth, digging them in a shaking savagely. Hearing the bone crack, he jumped back and dodged another blow from the other tom, while the cat with the broken jaw ran off into the ShadowClan territory._

* * *

"The warriors are back!" yowled a tom from the entrance of the RiverClan camp. Cats rushed forward to help the four cats into the clan, while others took Crabclaw from Featherpelts' grip, including his mate, Mistcloud. The Medicine Cat and her apprentice, Corntail and Puffpaw, hurried forward to treat the warriors' wounds as they sat in front of a mound in a ring. Shadowstripe sat on the far right, next to Emerald, and then Whitesnow and Featherpelt.

Leafstar, a big golden tom with bright green eyes, crept out of his den and onto the mound, looking down coolly at the large body of his former deputy that had been laid in front of the mound for mourning rituals. He took his place at the mound and the cats grew silent, eyes fixed on their leader.

"The battle against ShadowClan was devastating enough to claim yet another deputy from me," growled Leafstar, "Very well, before I change my mind, I want Whitesnow to take over the duty as Deputy and take over Crabclaws' apprentice, Moonpaw. I want no excuses, no late patrols or less fish. Make sure everything is done well, and make sure the apprentices grow strong. Now, we will miss Crabclaw dearly, but we will never forget him and the strength he brought to his clan, alright?"

The other cats nodded, and Leafstar stepped down from the mound and paused by Crabclaws' body. She bent down and licking the top of his head twice before flicking her tail and vanishing back into her den. Whitesnow and the others in his group paid their resects and pulled back to the far side of the camp, crouching in the thickets they made their nest.

* * *

"_Crabclaw!" cried Shadowstripe, shaking the old deputy, "Crabclaw, hang on a little longer, we'll get you to the clan and they'll heal you!" He reached down and grabbed Crabclaw by the scruff, but his jaws hardly met the brush of his fur before he collapsed under the strain of his shoulder._

_Whitesnow hurried to prop Shadowstripe up on his injured side. Not only the injury, but he also got extremely exhausted after a battle, no matter how long. It was the speed he used, by tapping into his muscles at that speed for too long, he wore them out quicker, and lately, the rebound of his speed had been getting more shaking and fiercer. _

"

* * *

"Leafstar was pretty blunt today," murmured Featherpelt, stretching her long body and curling herself back up in a small circle, "But then again, she's always blunt. It's a pity we don't have more of a compassionate leader."

"I don't think I should have been given the duty of being Deputy," grunted Whitesnow, pawing at the leaf in the branches as he laid on his back, "I was thinking of retiring in a couple of seasons, but this is going to keep me hanging." He rolled over, looking up at Shadowstripe, "You think I'm ready to be deputy at my age?"

"Sure," Shadowstripe gave his usual smile – an odd snigger, "And that apprentice is a pretty nice one too, I hear. She's Crabclaws' only daughter, twelve moons old, almost ready for becoming a warrior. Though, I doubt you can pass her. Remember you're last apprentice?" Whitesnow sighed and rolled his eyes while the other three cats burst out laughing.

Whitesnows' first apprentice had been a disaster waiting to happen, and he wasn't afraid to tell him that. Devastated that he wouldn't be a good warrior or deputy or leader, he decided to take up being a Medicine Cat, and died later that winter by accidentally eating deathberries.

"Shut up," grumbled Whitesnow, "I'm deputy now; you're all on separate border patrol tomorrow." The other three cats groaned and flicked dead leaves in his direction as they settled down for sleep. Not long later, every cat in the Clan was asleep, and everything for a moment, as rare as it was, was at peace.

* * *

Up in a large tree overlooking the RiverClan camp, tail twitching in amusement, was a black tom with gray eyes, and a blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes.

"So," murmured the she-cat, "It has begun."

"Such fine warriors," muttered the black tom "Isn't that right, my daughter?" The she-cat nodded.

"Mother has set her work upon the forest," Meowed the she-cat, "Terror will seize the forest in a few moons. And we shall test the true strength of Whitesnow."

"And more importantly," muttered the black tom, "Whether or not he deserves to be the mate of the legendary Winged Heart."

"I think he will," meowed the she-cat, rolling skillfully onto her back on the branch without so much twitching in the direction to unbalance herself, "It would be a cute couple, really. And don't you think it'll be so _romantic_?" the black tom snorted.

"You would think that, wouldn't you, Love?" he growled. Love laughed and rolled back onto her belly.

"But of course, I'm always true to my name," giggled Love, "The Winged Heart cannot be controlled by any matchmaker in the beliefs. And instead of us choosing the mates, it chooses its mate out of the toms without mates or ones to love with their whole heart." The black tom blinked.

"You knew who his father and mother are, right?" he growled. Love giggled and hopped up onto the branch, balencing on the two-tail thick limb.

"Father!" she gasped, "HOw could i _not_?" she laughed and spun around, dropping back onto the branch again, "Such a cute couple, i remember when i first saw them, their connection was so strong-"

"Yes, yes," growled the black tom, "And you know the power in him, correct?"

Love sighed, "How could i not, Father? He landed right ontop of me when he last used it."

"You seem a little distant today."

"Oh, yu noticed? I was just thinking back to the time in the other territory when you placed that kittypet in the Clan." she giggled, "He was so lonesome, and there were no conections between any of the other she-cats and him." she giggled harder now, "And then i noticed that she-cat for him, the perfect one, and when i connected them it was just _magic_." she laughed again, "Sooo romantic."

"Don't fool around on the job."

"You can hardly call this a job."

"Well, I call it a job. And I'm you're father, so listen to me."

"And if i don't?"

"At least listen to your mother."

"Right then, Father!"

"Now get back to work and don't fail."

"You left me with the duty to find her a mate, father," she giggled, "But Wish and Hardship are also coming to help me out. Wish seems a little distracted recently, have you noticed, father?"

"All too well," grumbled the black tom, "It's that Dreams, he's always meddling with the wrong spirits, even in the land of the dead." Love shrugged.

"Ah, well, Father, don't you have another time to be in?" she meowed; "It's almost time for that dog-god to be sent to the Eternal Twilight, right?" the black tom nodded and stood up, shaking out his fur.

"Don't cause to much chaos," he growled sharply, "I mean it." And with that he cut a slip of green light into the air and jumped through. Love laughed and turned over, reaching down with her spiritual paw and into the heart of a young warrior, Redstream. She pulled out the bases of it, the strands of white light and searched it for darkness. Find none, she smiled.

"Such a nice heart," she murmured, and then sighed, "Pure and his fur and untainted with darkness. I wish I could have this heart." She shook her head, "Well, might as well use this." And reached down to another cat, "Well, Father did say not to cause _too_ much chaos…"

* * *

**Interesting conversation between Love and Destiny, no? I like this chapter. By the way, this story will be MUCH longer then Destiny. Now, Review! of Destiny will send you to the Eternal Twilight as a mouse for the Pink Deamons Fenseris and Foxfire to hunt!**


	2. Chapter One: F

**Meh, sorry it took so long, i have guaest over and its hard to write in peace. I don't like my stuff getting read by people i know... It's kind of a pet peeve of mine. Anyway, this chapter is shorter then the others, and by the way, this story is goig to be MUCH longer then Fate OR Destiny.**

* * *

Whitesnow was up early that morning, at the crack of dawn having been blessed with pleasant dreams of his long-gone kithood. He opened his eyes a crack and sighed, curse his built-in alarm clock. As always, Featherpelt was up before him though, no one really knew when she woke up; besides the fact she was always first. He shifted his weight and pulled himself to his paws, careful not to brush ever-sensitive Emerald, who would jerk awake and frighten her mate, who would hiss and scratch at the first moving object, which was usually Emerald herself. And the two would fight and not talk to each other for the rest of the day and then finally make up.

He pulled himself out of the thickets and stretched in front of them, digging his claws into the ground has he leaned back and felt his weathered muscles loosen from his abnormally still way of sleeping. Featherpelt was already cleaning the flecks of moss and leaves from her pelt on the opposite side of the clearing, and Whitesnow shook himself before padding over.

"How do you sleep so still?" meowed Featherpelt disdainfully, "Honestly, you go through the _entire_ night without so much _twitching_ a paw." She pointed to his relatively clean pelt, "Look at that! It's spotless!" Whitesnow examined his pelt and shook his head, then pointed to a bit of moss stuck to his tail.

"Wrong, look at that moss…" he sighed and began grooming himself, and once he was done he went to the fresh kill pile (which was relatively low, he would make a metal note to go fishing with Moonpaw that day) and pulled out two small fish, one for himself and one for Featherpelt, who thanked him and gulped down her fish in a few heartbeats. Whitesnow sighed and ate his fish slower, and Featherpelt shook out her fur.

"If you're doing nothing, go out hunting," murmured Whitesnow, "The fresh-kill pile needs some," Featherpelt rolled her eyes at his bossiness but swirled around and padded out of the camp and towards the river. Whitesnow rolled his eyes, she-cats. Shadowstripe and Emerald woke up next, and Whitesnow sent them off on a WindClan border patrol, and told Emerald to get the Medicine Cat to look at a nasty scratch on her back leg.

The rest of the Clan woke and Whitesnow sent them off to train apprentices or patrol borders, until finally Moonpaw slipped out of the apprentice den and sat down to eat her breakfast. Moonpaw was a strange mixture of her mother and father. From her mother she gained silver-gray fur, and from her father his long legs, sleek fur, and bright green eyes. It was a decent mixture, Whitesnow mused to himself, watching his new apprentice carefully, and he knew she was as sharp as a tack when it came to people watching her.

When she had finished hr breakfast she padded over to him, tail twitching in curiosity of her new mentor. Whitesnow had to admit, she walked smoothly and with purpose like her father, not wasting any movement besides her tail, which has a long time habit of Mistclouds'.

"What are we doing today?" meowed Moonpaw, green eyes soft. She was much older then she looked from a distance. She almost looked like a kit from a distance in fact, but her voice was smooth and gentle, like her mothers.

"Just hunting," meowed Whitesnow, "I'm still recovering from the battle last night, and I want to learn more of your skills before I actually start teaching you." He stood up and shook himself, "Well, come."

The two trotted out of the camp and out into the open bank by the river, and then upstream. Whitesnow took a brisk pace, and was satisfied when Moonpaw didn't show any signs of growing tired. After a while he took off at a slow run, and Moonpaw trailed slightly behind him, though not completely exhausted.

He paused by a steep bank and glanced down into the water. It seemed nice enough, and he could even see the fish inside of it. He flicked his tail to Moonpaw, who took a position on a rock and leaned down, eyes flashing for any sign of a fish. Whitesnow adjusted his body around the river so that his shadow didn't fall into it, and then narrowed his eyes against the glare of the sun.

A large silver fish swept into his vision, and after a moment of measuring then distance between him and the fish, he leapt and pinned it under his paws in the water, before dunking his head into the water and snapping at its' neck viciously. Pulling his catch from the water, his eyes shifted to Moonpaw, who had dug her paws into the rock waiting for a fish to come by. He dropped his prey far up on the bank, and turned around to search for another when he noticed that Moonpaw was standing upright and swaying.

Her long legs seemed unstable on the sturdy rock, and she suddenly stumbled, though her eyes were fixed in the water. Her claws dug into the rock, but it seemed to do nothing as she continued to sway. Her green eyes clouded suddenly, and she tumbled off of the rock and into the river.

"That idiot!" snarled Whitesnow leaping from the bank to the rock and down into the river. Moonpaw wasn't moving, and the current had rapidly caught her and began dragging her downstream. Whitesnow snarled and jumped down the riverbank, racing alongside the still she-cat. Moonpaw was still not moving, but she didn't appear to be breathing in the water either, apparently it was Whitesnows' lucky day.

He jumped over another rock and used it to propel himself in front of her, glancing over his shoulder to check where she was every now and again. On one of these occasions, though, the surface of the water seemed to shimmer, and through the shimmer he saw a sleek shape floating alongside Moonpaw. However, it was gone in an instant.

Whitesnow gritted his teeth and raced an extra foxlength in front of Moonpaw, then swerved and darted into the river. As her still body neared, the current picked up, and so did Moonpaw. Whitesnow almost missed her too, had he not felt the river quicken. Grabbing her by her nape and pulling, he yanked her out of the river and into shallow water.

It happened again, but this time, when the water seemed to shimmer around Moonpaw, a spider-web-like gauze was trapped over her nose and mouth, restricting her from breathing. However, the shape seemed to float around to her face and the gauze melted away along with the shape. Whitesnow flicked his ears and narrowed his eyes; he would deal with what he saw later.

"You stupid apprentice," spat Whitesnow as Moonpaw woke and groggily pulled herself to her paws, "What happened back there, hm? What made you fall into the water and decide to have me chase you halfway down the river to pull you out?" Moonpaw shook water from her pelt and glanced over at Whitesnow, then back towards the river.

"You didn't see it then?" she meowed, stepping closer to the river, "I saw it right before I blacked out." Whitesnow snorted and flicked his tail irritably, a well-aimed water drop landing right between Moonpaws' ears. She squeaked and pulled away from the river.

"What did you see?" he demanded.

"I saw…" she hesitated and Whitesnow lost his patience, with a growl he stalked over and grabbed Moonpaws' shoulder with one paw, claws stressing themselves to unsheathe, but he resisted. He growled again and pushed her away, she wasn't going to tell him.

She stared at the ground, almost like she was ashamed, "I saw…" she looked up to him, "I saw ..."

* * *

"Well this is certainly an interesting change in events," giggled Love to a gray-and-white tom. Both cats were sitting around a shimmering silver pool, which sparkled as the moon shone down upon them.

"It is," murmured the gray-and-white tom, gray eyes sparkling down in the water, "I never thought he would be able to See through one of Terrors' disguises." Love sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I mean this!" she pushed a picture over the water and towards him, where a big red tom was lying in his nest, obviously confused and in love, "I pulled his heartstrings last night, and it's already effecting him! And look who he's thinking about!" she pushed another picture towards the tom, who rolled his eyes and pushed it back without even looking at it.

"Oh don't be so snooty!" scolded Love, twitching her paw at the picture and making it vanish, "this is fun, so have a little more of it!" the gray-and-white tom soled his eyes again and ignored her. He pawed at a few more pictures on his side of the pool and pushed another in her direction.

"He passed the pretest," he meowed, "At least, that's what Terror said. Let's see what the first test is…" he shuffled through a few pictures and then pulled one to the surface. "This is interesting," he murmured, "Love, take a look." He pushed it towards her and she spun it around to get a better look.

"The first test?" she meowed, raising a coy brow, "So be it. Inform Terror at once, and contact father. Then have a look around for Hardship, he's not here yet." The gray-and-white tom looked up from the pool.

"As you wish, Love."

* * *

**well? like? hate? so-so? review and tell me, i live off of them.**


	3. Chapter Two: I

**Well, sorry it took so long, and sorry it's kinda boring right now. I've shortened this chapter, and I've written out the rest of the story. The second one will be a little shorter though, just so that you know.**

* * *

Emerald pricked and wiggled her ears as Whitesnow stalked over to her and her mate, carrying a small vole in his mouth. Shadowstripe snorted at her humor at his grave face, and flicked her when he dropped his vole and puffed down in front of them grouchily.

"I heard you had a bad day with your apprentice," Emerald pried as Whitesnow began chewing at his vole, "Well? Was she as bad as the last apprentice? Trip over her paws running through the forest? Try to sweet-talk you into giving her time to practice before an exam?"

"She fell in the river," he growled, tearing a large chunk out of the vole, "And nearly drowns because she didn't try to swim." Shadowstripe blinked in astonishment and Emerald smiled in odd amusement.

"And what was her excuse?" she snickered, "Did she act and swoon when you saved her? Claim she was paralyzed and StarClan wanted her to die? Do tell." Whitesnow tore another chunk out of his vole as Featherpelt neared and dropped her fat mouse next to Shadowstripe.

"Don't eat so fast," she scolded, "You'll hurt yourself."

"I'm done," growled Whitesnow, spinning up, and stalking back to the warriors den.

* * *

"You fell in the river and you didn't even _attempt_ to swim to safety?" gasped Puffpaw, pulling back in shock as her friend, Moonpaw, told her what happened, "You could've been killed, you fool!" The pretty white she-cat rolled her big, blue eyes and paced over to the other side of the den, picking up a poppy flower and coming back to her patient.

"I want you to rest here tonight, just in case," she meowed sternly, "Go and get some prey before you eat though, poppy seeds might make you a little hungry." Moonpaw nodded and slipped out of the den, almost bumping into Redstream on her way out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized and moved to the side, then noticed a large gash in Redstreams shoulder, "Ouch, that must hurt." He nodded quietly and slipped into the Medicine Cat Den, and Moonpaw hurried over to the fresh-kill pile. As she returned, she found Puffpaw and Redstream arguing.

"Why'd you do that!" hissed Puffpaw, "You should be trying to heal your shoulder, not permanently damage it!" Moonpaw hesitated at the edge of the Den, and decided not to intrude.

"Well I'm sorry I'm trying to complete my life as a warrior!" hissed back Redstream, through the lichen Moonpaw could see his bright red fur puffed up, "But I can't just sit by as everyone else is doing something for that clan but me!"

"You're shoulder will gain a permanent lip if you keep hunting on it!" snarled Puffpaw, "You're wasting my herbs. I'm going to tell Whitesnow to keep you locked up in the warriors den!"

"I'd just split out under his nose," sniffed Redstream, "He's old and growing older, getting less and less sharp. Soon he'll retire and I'll have a shot at deputy."

"If your going to sneak out of the Warriors Den to, I'll just keep you here!" Now, that shut Redstream up good and fast, "Honestly, you would expect more responsibility out of warriors these days. Moonpaws' just an apprentice but she seems to be following orders better then you!"

Alright, it was time to enter. Redstream was opening his mouth to shout back at Puffpaw when she entered and glanced at the two of them. Then, without another word, Redstream turned and whisked out of the den. Puffpaw glared after him, eyes alight with a fiery anger. And for a split second, Moonpaw thought she saw something else, something different that she didn't understand.

But it must've been her imagination.

* * *

"Oh the cuteness!" squealed Love, rolling over and around at the Moonpool like a kit. The gray and white tom sighed, was he the only one who was mature these days? Love giggled, "Look, look!" she pushed a picture towards him, but the gray and white tom pushed it back.

"We have to keep an eye on the Winged Heart, remember?" he sighed, was he the only one who didn't forget their mission?

"Yes, yes!" giggled Love, rolling over onto her back and dipping her paw into the water, the water cleared of pictures, and three spheres floated in the water in a circle. Love flicked her tail to one that glowed a pale blue.

"Let's start with this on!" the gray tom nodded and touched his tail to it, opening the sphere, and releasing the first test.

* * *

**Ah, well, not alot happened in this chapter, But, anyways, review! I feed of reviews like a leech off of blood, and right now i'm EMACIATED**


End file.
